Make All of My Decisions For Me
by llllick
Summary: A series of songficlets of the Mortal Instruments cast. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.
1. Lullabies

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'll see you in my dreams_

_Lay me to sleep_

_I miss you._

_I'm so sorry._

_-Lullabies, All Time Low_

Isabelle had sat in her room for days after Max had been murdered. She knew it was her fault. She kept twirling and twirling the little wodden soilder in her hands. She stared at it intently.

How could she have let this happen?

Isabelle felt tears forming in her eyes. She let them fall freely. She dropped the toy and jumped onto her bed, crying into the pillows.

Isabelle knew this was all her fault. It was her fault that Max was gone.

If she hadn't left, Max would still be here. If she hadn't been so blind, Max would still be here. If she had just listened to him, Max would stil be here.

Isabelle had drifted off into sleep, still crying.

*()*

In Isabelle's dream, she was in a blank nothingness. She looked around. "Hello?" she called out.

"Isabelle," said a small voice. "Izzy!"

Isabelle gasped. She looked around. "Max? Max, where are you?"

Max went on, "I can't let you see me, I'm sorry."

Isabelle started sobbing. She was crying in her dream, too. "God, Max, why? Why did I do it? I am so sorry, Max. I am so, so sorry."

"Izzy..." Max said in a sad tone. "Izzy, this isn't your fault. It's okay."

"No it's not! I ignored you, and you died because of it! I left you with Sebastian, Jonathon, whoever the hell it was! He killed you, Max. I wasn't even there to protect you..."

"Izzy, stop it. You didn't know, so it's okay. Oh, and Jonathon? I forgave him."

"What? Max, why?" Isabelle demanded.

"I was passing through, and I saw him. He was being tortured, Izzy. He was screaming and crying."

"He deserves it."

Max ignored Isabelle, going on to say, "I went up to him and he was screaming that he was sorry."

"He's a liar! He's just regretting what he did because he's burning in Hell!"

"Maybe so, Izzy. He just looked so beaten, I just finally gave in and said, 'Okay, Jonathon. It's okay. I forgive you.' Then I saw that a little bit of his torture stopped. He was still crying and screaming, but it wasn't as bad as before."

"Max, why did you do that? You should've said you never would've forgiven him. You should've made his torture worse."

"Isabelle, you'll have to do the same thing," a different voice said.

"Wait, who was that?"

"Actually..." Max started. He started to form in the nothingness. He looked the same as before. "I have to go, Izzy."

"No!" Isabelle shouted. "You can't, Max!"

Max's form was rippling. "I'm sorry, Izzy! I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too, Max... Please, just stay a little longer-"

"Tell mom and dad and Alex and Jace I say hi, and that I love them. Tell Clary that I say hi, too! And tell her that Naruto is awesome up here and-"

Isabelle ran up to Max to hug him, but then he disappeared and her dream stopped.

*()*

Isabelle opened her eyes and gasped. She sat up. Had Max really talked to her in her dreams? She got up, walking to the door and opening it. "Guys... Guys. Guys! I need to tell you guys something!"

**NOTE: I do not own Mortal Instruments or All Time Low. If I owned All Time Low... Well... Lets just say I wouldn't be a virgin right now ;)**

**Anyways, I think this is going to be a series of songficlets. Wouldn't that be cool!**

**Sorry about the crappy ending on this one. I just didn't know where to end it.**

**I actually like this one, first of all because it's based off of All Time Low, second of all, it was pretty easy to find the idea for this.**

**What should the next fic be based on?**

**I love you guys! So, till next time, don't cry, be happy, and live long.(:**


	2. Everything I Ask For

_Fist fights turn into sex_

_I wonder what comes next_

_-Everything I Ask For, The Maine_

Clary and Jace were in the middle of a fight. It all started with Isabelle commonly saying that they were boring.

"Boring sex, boring life, boring relationship," she had said.

That turned into this:

"The reason I don't like sex toys, Jace, is because it's very awkward!"

"I'm not pushing you to have sex toys! I'm just saying that our sex _is_ boring!"

"Well... Well... Ugh!" Clary ran over to Jace and knocked him down with her own body.

Clary started punching Jace's chest, over and over. Jace flipped her around and caught her fists, holding them high in the air. Their legs were tangled, and Clary was struggling to make another hit.

"You know, in some countries, this is considered attempted rape!" Clary said.

"You can't rape the willing, Clary," Jace replied with a smirk.

Clary's eyes widened. She stopped fighting. "No way. You want to do it...now? Right here?"

"Yep, and that wouldn't be boring."

Alec had gotten back from a day with Magnus. He went to the kitchen and saw Isabelle. "Hey."

"Hey!" Isabelle smiled. "I was just cooking some-"

"And I was just asking where Jace was."

Isabelle thought. "The last I saw him he was in front of your room, wrestling with Clary."

**NOTE: Eh? Eh? Do you like it? I kinda do, but this is another short one. Sorry!**

**I don't own the Maine or the Mortal Instruments.**

**What song should I do next?**

**Till next time, beat up your parents' computer, make straight Fs, DON'T RAPE, and live long.(: I love you guys!**


	3. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

_Nice work you did..._

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_-You're Gonna Go Far Kid, The Offspring_

Jonathon was a good kid.

He would've been, at least.

There wasn't a day where one of the Shadowhunters didn't wonder about Jonathon. He had achieved fame among the Shadowhunters.

Did he draw, like Clary?

We all knew he could fight like Jace.

Did he like music? Reading, maybe?

Was he in love with someone at the time of his death?

Those were questions most of his family thought about.

Maybe they could've changed him.

But that thought scared them all the most.

**NOTE: So short. So, so, so short. I'm sorry, guys. Really, I am. This is a piece of shhhhhhizzle. **

**So, what song should I do next?**

**I love you guys! Till next time, wear daisy dukes, don't smoke meth, pet puppies, and live long!(:**


	4. Jane Doe

_Jane Doe_

_I don't think I know you but I know_

_For sure_

_That I could get to know you_

_So won't you let me know_

_Your name_

_Damn, what's her name?_

_-Jane Doe, Nevershoutnever_

The night when it all started, the night when Clary had first seen the Shadowhunter world at Pandemonium, Jace had scanned the crowd, following Isabelle and Alec. He saw her.

Clary, the beautiful redhead in the middle of the dance floor.

Of course, Jace didn't know that. He didn't even know her name. He had just caught one glimpse of her face, and he was bound.

Jace's mouth was wide open. He looked over at Alec. "Do you see the girl over there?" Jace asked.

Alec looked at Jace weirdly. "Uh, yeah. I see the girl over there, over there, over there, and over here."

"The red head one!" Jace said.

"Oh. Yeah, I see her. What about her?"

Jace hesitated. "Nope. Never mind."

"She's looking at us."

Jace snapped his head up and looked at Clary, to see her staring straight back at him. After that, she said something to her friend next to her, and he left. She stood there for a few moments, then quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Alec glared. "Come on."

Jace shook his head lightly, "Uh, yeah..."

**NOTE: BAM! Cheap shot! (: Sorry, but I couldn't hold off on this, and plus I couldn't think of any other ideas. I don't really like this one this much, mostly due to the fact that it's super cheesy... But hey, points for being easy to write? I think these Jary fics just come to me naturally. COOL.**

**What song should I do next?**

**I love you all! (: I would put a heart but I think FF is gonna block it out. Lets try! ( 3 if all that shows up is a three, then oh well. Sorry! ) Haha****, ****okay, enough babbling. I love you guys, new one up in three days, and remember: Live long. Shove remote controls into your mouth. Listen to music. (:**


	5. Punch You in the Jeans

_Man, I hate your jeans._

_I'm gonna bruise that denim._

_It doesn't really matter as long as you're in them._

_-Punch You in the Jeans, The Lonely Island_

Isabelle Lightwood really hated jeans.

That's why she always wore shorts, dresses, or skirts. Why would you just cover up your legs like that? If you've got it, flaunt it.

Jeans had never complimented Isabelle, either. They always made her thighs look big, which she hated. Plus, jeans never went with her sparkly heels unless they were some boring one color pair.

Another type of jeans she hated were skinny jeans. All they did was make her look fat, and she could barely breathe in them.

While Isabelle had thought about this in her room, Alec stepped in, wearing jeans, of course.

"Hey, Izzy? Mom told me to give you this." He held out a package to his sister.

Isabelle opened it to find another pair of jeans. She glared at Alec. She brought up her fist and punched him right below the knee.

"Ow, dammit!" Alec shouted, dropping the jeans. "What's wrong with you!"

"Get out, get out, get out!" Isabelle shrieked, rapidly throwing hits at Alec's legs.

Alec ran out, dodging Isabelle and shutting the door. "Ow!"

Isabelle glared. "God, Alec! Get some new pants or something! Those jeans make you look like an asshole!"

**NOTE: I just thought this would be cute. I mean, it's cute, right? What song should I do next?**

**I don't own The Lonely Island or Mortal Instruments.**

**Haha, till next time, I love you guys, eat fruit, pet dogs, and live long.(:**


	6. Terrible Things

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much lose_

_If you're given the choice, I'm begging you to choose to_

_Walk away, walk away_

_-Terrible Things, Mayday Parade_

Clary was gone. It took Jace a while for that thought to sink in.

_16 to 23. Seven years, pretty good, _he thought at first.

It was pretty good. Jace and Clary had a strong relationship, they even bought their own house once they hit eighteen. The relationship started to fall apart after they turned 22, though. There was more stress:

_"We can't make the rent when we're running around, killing stuff!"_

_"Clary, our bank account is about to die and go to hell."_

_"That girl was so hitting on you!"_

_"I can't come home tonight."_

_"Of course I'm not cheating on you."_

Being a grown-up Shadowhunter was hard when you had to be normal, too. The morning Jace discovered Clary had left, it was also the morning after one of their biggest fights. There were things being thrown and screaming, and crying.

_"You can't be a Shadowhunter and try to be in this world, Jace!"_

_"Being a Shadowhunter is in my goddamn blood!"_

_"If you love being a Shadowhunter so much, go back to it! You can't be on both sides, alright? This is fucking life!"_

_"Well our life is complicated, Clary! You know that!"_

_"If you're a Shadowhunter, we don't have time to be adults! We need to grow up! YOU need to grow up!"_

_"I am grown up!"_

_"All of my words are in one ear and out the other, right?"_

_"Maybe if you didn't go sleep around with that other guy so much, this would be better!"_

_"I fucking hate you, Jace! If you don't trust me, lets just go!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"You're awful."_

Clary locked him out of the bedroom. When he woke up, everything of Clary's was gone. packed up and away. He checked everywhere, and there wasn't a note or anything. She just left him. The house was empty. His heart was empty.

Now, Isabelle and Alec were over at the house, trying to get things together. They cleaned up glass, replaced pictures, re-wired some things.

Alec was inside, still cleaning. Jace sat on the porch staring at the lawn. Isabelle sat next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. "It's okay. She'll come back."

Jace sighed. "No, she won't."

Isabelle frowned sympathetically. "How do you know for sure?"

Jace held up a necklace that both of them recognized.

"Isn't that the one you gave her for graduation?" Isabelle asked, holding it in her palms. "Didn't this cost you...what, ten thousand dollars?"

Jace nodded solemnly. "She's gone, Isabelle."

Isabelle put Jace's head on her shoulders. "It's gonna be okay, Jace." She threw the necklace into the lawn. "It's gonna be okay, I swear."


	7. For the First Time

**A/N: This takes place after City of Glass, except ignore the traveling around the world parts, okay? Okay. All I'm trying to say is that this is very, very present time. Enjoy.(: WARNING: THIS IS VERY CHEESY.**

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_-For the First Time, The Script_

Alec and Magnus were great together, and everyone knew that. Of course, the stress of being a Shadowhunter/Warlock couple was heavy, and the hate of homosexuals was growing. Sometimes, Alec just wanted to shoot everyone down with a laser so he could just have some peace...

The couple were walking through the aisle of one of Brooklyn's super markets. There were odd looks thrown at him and Alec, but no one had said anything. Then a random skater kid run through the aisle, knocking Alec over and yelled, "FAG!" He laughed as he kept running.

Magnus glared at the skater boy and helped Alec on his feet. "Are you okay?"

Alec just looked down on the ground, mumbling, "Yeah, fine."

Magnus had almost been ignorant to believe Alec. Magnus only realized something was wrong when he tried holding Alec's hand and he refused, backing away a foot or so.

When they had gotten to Magnus's apartment, Magnus was asking Alec, "Why are you so mad? So an idiot boy yelled at us, he'll die soon anyway-"

Alec's rage had been bubbling up, up, up, and now it was spilling over. "You don't get it!" he spat at Magnus. "I'm supposed to be all cool, running around and killing stuff! Gay guys don't kill stuff! They go around shopping for fake fingernails and move to San Francisco!"

Magnus was quiet for a bit, putting the groceries on the counter. "I may not run around killing stuff, but I do believe I've turned persons into rats."

"I'm not joking, Magnus! This isn't.." Alec trailed off. He went over to the couch, sitting down.

"Isn't what?" Magnus asked. "What do you think this is?"

Alec put his head in his hands. "It isn't fair." He sighed, shaking head. "No, it is not."

Magnus sat down next to Alec. "You're right, Alec. It isn't fair how society sees us." Magnus took Alec's hands in his own. "But I love you enough to ignore society and kick them in the nutsack. I know you will too, you just don't want to admit it."

Alec let out a shaky breath, letting his head rest on Magnus's shoulder. "I will kick society in the nutsack," he said, laughing a bit. "I just don't know anymore."

Magnus looked at Alec. "I don't either, but we'll probably find out the answer together." Magnus thought again as he felt a tear drop onto his shoulder. "Well, maybe. If not, the answer is always C."

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus. "I love you."


	8. Shipwreck

_Be afraid,_

_Darling I'm a hurricane_

_If you shipwreck your love,_

_I will be all the blame_

_-Shipwreck, Sparks the Rescue_

Isabelle really, really did not want to go near Simon. Was she disgusted by him? No. Did she hate him? Of course not. Did she love him? Well..

"Shut the fuck up!" Isabelle screamed at Alec, bitch slapping him so hard that he fell on his ass. All Alec had did was hint at Isabelle and Simon liking each other.

"Oh, Jesus!" Alec said, holding his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being an asshole!" Isabelle retorted, stomping to her room.

She locked the door once she got there and went to her closet, taking out a journal. She went to her bed with a pen and starting writing.

Well, diary. It seems like Alec just got a new bruise for asking about me and Simon. Serves him right. Everyone knows they shouldn't ask about Simon around me. Well, except for Clary, since she's the only person I talk to about him.

Let me just get this straight:

I am so NOT in love with Simon. That's a ridiculous thought! I mean, sure, he's like, the ultimate boy next door. So what? I mean, boys next door can't handle heartbreak, and I can't cause heart break to a poor kid like Simon. That'd just be... cruel.

Alright, that straight line I said about not being in love with Simon, that's actually a really, really curvy line. I should be honest, since this is MY diary, right? Okay, being honest for sixty seconds (since I probably have to go apologize to Alec so he doesn't let mum and dad know) starting... NOW!

I like Simon, a lot. I just can't be in a relationship with him, because I know it'll end bad. Simon is the nicest boy I've ever met, and I can't wreck him like that. I'll just save him for another girl. Oh fuck no, no other girl is touching Simon unless she's my clone. No, not even my clone! I just don't know what to do, for once. I like him, but I know I'll hurt him, that would just be a lose-lose situation. Plus, Clary and I wouldn't be friends anymore and I'd put Jace in the middle there... Maybe I should just tell Simon. Okay, I'm telling him when I-

Oh, sixty seconds of honesty are up. Alright, well, I don't like Simon at all and Alec is so stupid for thinking that. Bye.

**A/N: Sorry that this one kinda sucked, but I made it really quick because I had a small light of inspiration and was stuck on my other Izzy/Simon fic, so... Yeah. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Face Down

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls the the ground  
-Face Down, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
_  
Jace was in Pandemonium, searching for demons. He didn't find any, but he did she something more interesting.

Across the room, there was a boy pressed against a girl. Jace could see the boy's fists flying up and down. Jace raised an eyebrow, slowly making his way over. He wasn't sure if the boy was testing out some kind of dangerous dance move or actually... "doing something worse."

Jace finally got closer, only a few feet from them and he realized his gut feeling was right. The boy was hitting the girl, and she was trying her best to fight back and block.

"This is what you fucking get!" the boy said to the girl, slapping her.

The girl shoved him away, punching him in he chest. "Frank, stop!"

"Hey!" Jace shouted over the music. "Hey!" He grabbed Frank by the shoulder and spun him around. "Knock it off!"

"Get off, bro!" the boy said. "This is between me and her!" The boy turned around to give another punch when Jace's fist collided with the back of Frank's neck.

Frank turned around. "Not the right move, man."

Before Frank even got his fist ready, Jace punched him in the jaw, collarbone, and ankle. While Frank was on the ground, Jace kicked him in the crotch.

...Which was when security guards showed up and when everyone finally noticed the commotion.

They took Jace's information and hauled Frank away, saying something about assault charges. Jace turned to the girl. She was red headed and frail looking.

Jace stuck his hand out. "I'm Jace."

The girl smiled lightly. "Clary Fray."

**A/N: How could I not have updated this in over a month OMFG this is my favourite story to write!1**


End file.
